At the beginning of each year, millions of Americans make a resolution that they are going to lose weight. In order to help them lose weight, many people employ the use of a over-the-counter weight loss product. For example, the below listed weight loss products are presently available:
1. Citrimax.RTM. Power (by Natures Herbs)--Provides Citrimax.RTM. which is a stabilized non-lactonized calcium salt of the free form of (-) hydroxycitric acid. PA1 2. Energy (by Excel)--Provides 20 mg of (-) HCA, chromium, Uva Ursi, Cayenne, Ma Huang and Kola Nut. PA1 3. Citrimax.RTM. Plus (by Natrol)--Provides 250 mg of (-) HCA, Uva Ursi, Chromium, and Cascara Sagrada. PA1 4. Litening (by New Resolution)--Provides 125 mg of (-) HCA, chromium, yerba mate, ginseng, L-carnitine tartrate, green tea extract, hymnema sylvestre extract. PA1 5. Smartbody (by Life Extension)--Provides an unlisted amount of (-) HCA, guarana extract, ma huang, ginger root, white willow, taurine, ascorbic acid, protease, yucca extract, amylase, bladderwrack, to-ti extract, ginkgo biloba, hawthorne berry saw palmetto, calcium borate, cellulase, chromium, lipase. PA1 6. Citralean (by Advanced Research Products)--Provides (-) HCA, chromium, vanadyl sulfate, hymnema sylvestre. PA1 7. Mega Fat Burner (by Proline)--Provides (-) HCA, chromium, L-carnitine.
The present invention involves a composition which is initially prepared as an essentially dry mixture that can be used as a dietary supplement to facilitate weight loss. More specifically, this composition is prepared by blending together a series of ingredients. These ingredients are: 250 to 500 mg (-) hydroxycitric acid, 50 to 125 mg L-carnitine, 25 to 100 mg chromium, 25 to 100 mg choline, 25 to 100 mg inositol 25 to 100 mg gamma-linolenic acid, 15 to 75 mg herbs and 5 to 30 mg antioxidants. The herbs are ginkgo biloba leaves and the antioxidants are preferably Coenzyme Q10. In addition to the above identified ingredients, the composition may also contain 0.15 to 0.35 g soy lecithin, 0 to 10 g carbohydrates and 0.1 to 0.5 g hydrolyzed oat flour.
The preferred composition of this invention contains 375 mg (-) hydroxycitric acid, 75 mg L-carnitine, 50 mcg chromium, 50 mg choline, 50 mg inositol, 50 mg gamma-linolenic acid, 33 mg ginkgo biloba leaves and 15 mg Coenzyme Q10. Additionally, the composition contains 0.18 g soy lecithin, 5.33 g carbohydrates and 0.33 g hydrolyzed oat flour.
The present invention also involves a method for inducing weight loss in a mammal by administering to said mammal a weight loss-inducing effective amount of the composition described above. The weight loss inducing effective amount of the composition is preferably administered at least twice a day in two separate portions of 7.325 grams each.
Once the essentially dry mixture has been blended, the composition can be delivered enterally as a beverage. The beverage is prepared by dissolving the proper amount of the essentially dry mixture in water, juice, milk or any other drinkable liquid. The recommended serving size is about 7.325 grams of the essentially dry mixture in 8 ounces of water, juice, or other ingestible liquid. As stated above, it is preferred that the recommended serving size be consumed at least twice a day.
The present composition is a dietary supplement containing several ingredients designed to help burn fat stores as well as reduce the synthesis of fats. The composition burns fat by: (1) the use of L-carnitine which transports fat from storage to be burned for energy; (2) the use of gamma linolenic acids to increase thermogenesis; (3) the use of lipotropics which serve to prevent the accumulation of fat in the liver by dissolving and mobilizing the fat stores; and (4) the use of Coenzyme Q10 which improves the efficiency of energy production at the cellular level. Furthermore, the present composition reduces synthesis of fats by: (1) the use of (-) hydroxycitric acid which inhibits the actions of ATP-citrate lyase; and (2) reducing the availability of acetyl-CoA, the building block for fatty acid and cholesterol synthesis.